Jutsu Master
by hayate23
Summary: Naruto is hunted down and beaten on his 5th birthday and meets kyuubi. What will happen if Kyuubi starts training naruto. Also naruto finds out while training that he has a natural gift at mastering and creating jutsu's and seals.
1. Ch01 The Faithfull Meeting

Jutsu Master

Chapter 1:The faithfull meating

Summary: Naruto is hunted down and beaten on his 5th birthday and meets kyuubi. What will happen if Kyuubi starts training naruto to protect himself and fealings start to come up to the surface. Also naruto finds out while training that he has a natural gift at making and mastering jutsu and seal.

AN: Hey Guys this is the first chapter of the first story i written. Sorry if my spelling is way off. Also the name od the story doesnt tell the hole truth Naruto will also surpass Jiraiya in seals. But i named this fic Jutsu master because naruto will make over 2 dozen jutsus and some ahnd signs. When the time comes i will try to post some pics with the handsing but i don't know if i will be able to draw the. Hmm how about stck figures. Also this will be a NaruxKyuu(Keisei) fic and it will not transform into a harem. So you know from the start i will enter great detail his training, but i will still do timeskips. Also i will have a surprise for all of you about how i will bring out kyuubi from naruto to the real world. Some of you may say that the kyuubi is to nice. But remember this is a F A N F I C T I O N. Also so you know i have the second chapter already made but i wont upload it ti'll i get 10 reviews.

Flames are welcomed because i want to have a BBQ

This will be a strong/smart naruto but not like godlike. The jutsus will be very strong but he wont get them right away.

„After him!" „Don't let the demon escape." "He doesn't deserve to live." „Kill de Deamon." Yelled a furious mob.

„Please leave me alone. What did I ever do to diserve this?" answered a scared child while he was running.

„Because you killed our loved one!!" „Kill de demon. Make him suffer!"

„I never killed enyone please leave me alone." Scremed the child.

'Why does this happen only to me. Every day is the same, they treat me like a monster, i can see that in their eyes, but on my birthday its allways the worst. On this day they even try to attack me. I never did anything to them. I just want to be alone' thought the little boy while he began to cry.

After about another 15 minutes of chase was traped in an ally.

„So demon. Don't have anywhere to run? Now it's time to fell the pain we all felt when you killed our precious people." Said the leader of the group.

„P-Please don't hurt me. I never did anything wro..." tried the kid to say before he was punched.

„Shut up demon we know that your lieing." Said the leader before punching him again.

--

After 1 hour of screaming the boy finnaly past out from the pain.

„That should do it for now." Said the leader.

„But why don't you kill it. He doesn't deserve to live. If you are to of a coward to kill him because of the hokage i'll do it miself." Said a man in the crowd.

„Don't be a fool. Why kill him now when we can torture him all his life. He doesn't deserve to die so easely. Trow him in the trash and leave him there" said the leader.

--

Slowly the child opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer with water 5 inches high. 'Where am I?' thought the child as he started walking. Suddenly he saw a light and started to walk to it. After a few minutes of walking he reached a cage with a paper on it that said 'Seal'. As he was aproaching two huge red eyes opened behind the cage. At seeing this the child started to shake from fear as falled to the ground on his but.

„What's your name kid?" asked the monster.

At hearing the monster talk his jaw almost hit the ground, but after a few second he said „N-N-Naruto U-Uzumaki."

„So, Naruto Uzumaki, do you know where you are?" at this the naruto answered „In a sewer?" at this thatement the monster laught „Ha,Ha,Ha, kid thats was funny. But know you are in your mind." At that statement the boy was dumbfounded.

„But why does it look like a sewer? And if we are in my mind what are you doing here?" asked the boy aster a few second.

„Well, because of your hard life, this is what you feel in your heart. You feel like you spend your life in a sewer. As of who I am and what I'm doing here, well, thats a little hard to explain. Kid you know the story about the Kyuubi?" the monster asked.

Now Naruto wasn't scared so much anymore and standed up. „Well, everybody know it. The Kyuubi was the monster that attacked Konoha 5 years ago, and the 4th Hokage kill it, but at the cost of his life."

„Well that was what they want you to believe. In fact a demon can't be killed by a human, they are to powerfull, so the 4th Hokage sealed it in a new born baby, but the procces of doing this cost his life." At this statement the boys eyes widened his eyes as he put two and two together. „T-T-That means i'm the boy in which the Kyuubi was sealed and that means..." at the realisation he took two steps back, an then the monster said „Yes i'm the ruller of deamons, Queen Keisei, also known as the Kyuubi for the number of tails I have." At this he young blond gasped in surprise and said „Y-Your a girl? The legendery Kyuubi is a girl?" at this afirmation the fox made an expresion that look like a frown „What did you say? Do you think a woman can't have that power?" yelled the fox. At the loud yell the boy back away even more „S-S-Sorry I didn't mean that, I just thought you were a male because you don't look like a girl." Said the blond as quickly as he could. „I can still feal doubt. Fine then i'll show you my human form. Also it started to get kind of crampt in here". After finished speaking she slowlly started to shrink and change shape. „H-Human form?" said the dumbfounded blond after finish talking the saw a beautyfull young woman, arround the age of 23, with long crimson red hair that reached down half her back, she had crimson red slited pupils, pinkish skin, but pale, curves in all the wright places, then he notices a pair of fox ears on her head and 9 red fox tales(AN:the human form of keisei a.k.a. the Kyuubi is on my page but without the ears and tails). When he took in the hole image of her beauty he turned raid like a lobster. At seeing his container blush so hard she started to laugh „Ha,Ha. Do you believe me now?". After a few seconds to calm himslef down he said „Y-Yeah. Can I..umm..." the boy was afraid to speak „ask you something?"

„Sure kit. Ask away."

Naruto hesitaded for a moment „Umm, why did you attack the village?" as he said this he saw a sad expression appear on her face. 'I said something worng' he thought. „Um, you don't need to answer if you don't want to...".

„It's no problem, kit. You need to know this. I didn't attack Konoha because i wanted to. A man named Uchiha Madara came to me to made a deal to help him destroy Konoha but i didn't wanted to help him. Infuriated the decided to force me to help him by using the Sharingan, the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan. I may not know this but some of the most powerfull Uchihas can control demons with them. Thats their bloodline ultimate ability. But he couldn't fully control me and i escaped from his control, but it was to late i almost destroiedhalf of the village and when i got free of his control i was furious as hell and i started to continue with the attack, blinded by rage. I hope you can forgive me for destroying your life." She said with a sad tone and when he saw Naruto red with fury she almost started to cry but then „How dare he control you for is own plans. I can never forget someone who would hurst a beautifull girl like you. I promise you that when i become Hokage i will hunt that bastard down and kill him very slowly." After hearing he say she was beautifull she started to blush, but when she heard his naxt was she was amazed. „And you don't hate me for attacking the village and making your life hell?"

„Ofcourse not, it wasn't your fault for attaking the village, and i know that the 4th Hokage knew what he was doing when he sealed you inside of me. So don't worry Keisei-hime i'm not at you at all". When she heard him say hime she blushed even more.

„O-Ok, thanks for understanding Naruto." She said while her blush was going down slowly.

„No problem" Then he remembered someting „I forgot to ask but why am I here, in my mind, and what is it called?"

„Well whenever you enter a trancelike state you come here, this place is your Mindscape. Because you have me sealed in you, you can acces this place more easely. Also you are here now because you fainted from the pain when you where beaten outside" at those words Naruto started to shake reminding him of the pain he felt. „I forcefully brought you here to relax and not feal pain while I heal your wounds" Naruto at this said quickly „You can heal my wound how?" at this Keisei sighed „Didn't you ever notice that you heal faster than normal. Because i'm sealed inside you my chakra has the ability to heal you, so now i'm pumping your system full of my chakra to heal you 100 time faster than normal people. Don't worry Naruto from today i will help you. You won't get beatten anymore". At this Naruto face turned into a chibi one and said „Thank you alot Keisei-hime" and she blushed again and a thought pop in her mind 'KAWAII!!'. After she calmed down to get her composure back she said „Um, well, Didn't you said you wanted to become the Hokage?"

„Yeah, why?" he looked at her dumbfounded. „Because i'm going to help you become the next hokage" at this announchement naruto turned into a chibi again and yelled "Thank you, thank you Keisei-hime". At this the fox started to sweat like crazy, thinking 'Must.No.Lose.Control.Must.Not.Hug.Him.Must.Be.Strong' to stop herself from doing something emberresing. „Um, before you thank me we should go to Sandime and tell him that you talked to me and what happened. Also ask him who your father and mother is, he knows and you will get a surprise when you find out and tell him if he doesnt tell you i will.".

„Ok, i will go right now." Said the blond. „Ok, now concentrate and think about the outside and you will leave your mindscape"

„K, see you later Keisei-hime" he said after gradually starting to fade away.

'Damn if he perfects that chibi face he will become a magnet to girls' thought Keisei. 'Must remember to help him with that one, if i recommended him to add tail and some fox ears. All the girls will faint from bloodloss' she thought with a big smirk appear on her face

-

AN: thanks to Kurogawa Yumi for correcting me with some spelling erros. Also check out my profile because i have a poll on the ideea that i should add bashing to some characters(you know who they are wide grin), so i let the readers decide because it doen't influence the story with much. Also if you want to se Keiseis human form check my profile for the version without tails and fox ears(just imagine them on).

Also a kind of spoiler. I will change the ratting to M after naruto returns from his 3 years of training with Jiraiya(yeah still doing that), because the relation between Keisei and Naruto.


	2. Ch02 Heritage

Jutsu Master

Chapter 2: Heritage

AN:Here is the second chapter. Hope you will like it. I know this will be boring as hell but i had to finish this. Also some of you are wondering why is this up so fast, when i told you guys that i will upload this when I had 10 reviews. Because of 2 things. First I wasn't serious when i said i won't upload ti'll i get 10 and second i like the reviews i got, that i put this faster than i wanted.

REVIEW RESPONSES

AnonymousGrey: The quotations may be German i Don't know, but they are used in Romania as well.

Iesu Furi-ku: I never intended to wait ti'll 10 reviews, i only said that to make people reply more. Also Kurogawa Yumi only sent me a PM with a very major error that was funny but it would have made it for some to not understand what i was saying. This person is not my beta and i know i suck at spelling.

--

As Naruto slowly started to fade from his mindscape he gradually started to feel a little pain. It was not much but it still was there. When he opens his eyes and look around he saw himself in a trash-can. He looked around to see if there was anyone around and slowly got out of the trash-can. His body ache a bit and his muscles were stiff. He did some stretching exercises and started to look around. When he saw a wide blood stain on the alley floor his body shivered in fear at the memory of what had happened that night. He then look at himself and saw only a couple of bruises. He was amazed. Except for some bruises and muscle aches he had no scars, no wounds, no slash marks, no broken bones, remembering his ribs being broken, he shivered again and made a mental note to thank Keisei-hime for healing him and saving him from the pain. Then he remembered he had to go to talk with sarutobi-jiji about what happen. He then started to feel butterflies in his stomach when remembering he had to talk with the old man about his parents. He wasn't sure if he should ask ojisan about his parent, he didn't want to find out that his parents abandoned him, but he had to know. Sighing, he started to walk to the hokage tower making sure no one saw him so he didn't get beaten up again

--

Walking to the hokage tower he started to think about what happen that night. Not about the beating, but about meeting the kyuubi, finding out that kyuubi was a she, that for him was the second biggest shock of that night, the first biggest one seeing kyuubi in her human form. Speechless was an understatement.

She was beautiful, she looked like a goddess. Her silky smooth hair, her big crimson eyes, she was perfect. After realizing that she was sealed inside him, he started to blush, but he didn't know why. Shurging he continued to walked carefully to the hokage tower.

--

Reaching the hokage tower he sighed in relief, because he reached it in one piece. Seeing the guards giving him a disgusted look, he ignored it and continued walk, the guard didn't want to let him pass, but he knew they would be in a lot of trouble if they didn't let him pass, so they said nothing.

--

Reaching hokages room he knocked and asked "Hey ji-chan are you there? Is Naruto."

„Oh, Naruto, enter what do you need at this time of ..." Sarutobi remained speeches when he saw in what state his cloths were. Cut everywhere and covered in blood. He raised himself from his seat in a second and grab Narutos shoulders and asked furiously „Naruto! What happened to you? Who did this to you?" at this Naruto was a little scared from hearing the anger in ji-chans voice.

Naruto though for a second what to say to calm the old man who was like a grandfather to him. „Ojisan calm down I'm okay. I just got attacked by some villagers, but they didn't hurt me too bad" at this statement Naruto shivered a bit and Sarutobi immediately knew that he was lieing, then he took a second look and saw that he only had left some bruises. „From your cloths I know your lieing, but how come you don't have eny wounds?" At this question Naruto tensed a little and said „That's what I wanted to talk about with you about. The fact that i don't have any wounds is because kyuubi-chan healed me while i was out cold." At this the old mans eyes widened „Kyuubi do you know about the kyuubi, for how long, and did you say 'chan'?"

„Yeah, i know about kyuubi, but i only found out about it today while i was knocked out i had a talked with her. And yes i said chan because kyuubi is a girl, her name is Keisei, also se is extremely beautiful." At finishing his answer he saw the old man was pale. „Ji-chan you ok?"

After a few moments to recuperate from the shock that kyuubi was a girl and Naruto spoke with her than he realized something „You said that she was beautiful. How can you know, shes is a fox after all." At this Naruto turned a little pink and said „Umm, well, she changed into her human form so I wouldn't be scared of her." Sarutobi just raised an eyebrow. „So she can change into a human, hm?" Saurtobi smirked seeing Narutos red face.

Naruto just nodded embarresed and remembered „Oh yeah, i remember Keisei-hime wanted me to tell you what actually happened on th day of the attack" Naruto stopped to see the expresion on the old mans face.

„Continue, I'm listening" said Sarutobi while walking to sit down at the table. Naruto followed and set down on a chair oposite of Sarutobi-jiji's seat.

„So Keisei-hime told me about how a man named Uchiha Madara..." at this named Sarutobi tensed because he knew who the boy was referring to „ ... who came to Kyuubi to make a deal to destroy Konoha, but she refused. At hearing that she said that he became angry at activated his Sharingan that Keisei told me could control demons, if it is powerfull enough, but he wasn't powerfull enough to control her fully and she escaped from his control but it was to late she already destroyed almost half of the village and she was furious because she let herself controlled by a human and continued, blinded by rage. Also she told me that she is sorry that she destroyed the village and wanted me to tell you that in fact she actually loved this place."

At finishing hearing the true story about the attack Sarutobi was dumbfounded and also very mad. He calmed down and asked Naruto „Do you believe her, Naruto?" at this Naruto just said „I do. I saw the kindness in her heart and also the sorrow that she felt when talking. Also she almost cried when she was apologizing to me for what had happen to me the past years because of her ". At this the old man raised an eyebrow „She almost cried?" Naruto nodded. „If you believe her and i will trust you judgement Naruto" Sarutobi sighed. What a troublesome day this was but he had a feeling that it wasn't over just yet.

„And Keisei-hime also told me to ask you about my parents. She told me that you knw and also if you didn't tell me she will tell me herself" Sarutobi sighed, he knew it. „Yes i do know about your parents, but are you sure you want to know about your parents?"

„Yes i want to know. I want to know if they abandoned me because they hated me like everybody else, or if they aver loved me." At finishing his answer Sarutobi saw how Naruto almost started to cry.

„Naruto, don't ever think that way. Your parent loved you more than life itself. So please calm down and don't ever thin that way about your parents. How could they not love such a kind and cute child. So please calm down ok?" Naruto just nodded and started to calm himself after hearing that his parents loved him. „Also so you know that you may be in shock at finding out who your parents were but please listen carefully what i'm about to say and don't interrupt me" Naruto just nodded, begining to feel curious as to find out who his parents were. „Your mothers name was Uzumaki Kushina, she was from the Land of Whirlpool. And you father was Namikaze Minato" at this Naruto's eyes widened at the realization of who his father was „.. also known as the Yellow Flash, 4th Hoakge, the Yondaime. You should have realized it by now that your father is the one who seal the Kyuubi inside of you. But please just listen. Your father wanted the best for you. He even asked me to tell everyone that you should be considered a hero and respected like one. I know that your thinking that how can a father do that to his own son, but don't forget his position and also how can asked some else to take the responsibility when couldn't asked himself to do that" Naruto looked a little angry and then realized that he shouldn't be angry and saw that his father had no other choise. Also he realized how much his that trusted his, to give him this dangerous mission. He smiled and thought 'I will make you proud dad'. „Don't worry ojisan I don't hate my father for giving me this burden. I fact i consider it an honour" At this Sarutobi smiled at the young boy and said „I proud of you Naruto, for thinking saw maturely about it. Also i have a gift from your father. He told me me to give this to you when you were ready to find out the truth" He pulled out a scroll from his desk and give it to Naruto.

Naruto opened the scroll with a bit of curiosity in his eyes. When opening it he only saw a seal that he immediately knew was a blood seal. Knowing this he bit his finger and put some blood on the seal. Immediately a puff of smoke appear. After the smoke cleared he saw a letter, 2 scrolls and a book entitled 'The art of seals, by Minato Namikaze'. He put the scrolls and the book aside and opened the letter.

To my Son,

Hi Naruto, If your reading this that means that I died saving Konohagakure from the Kyuubi, also it means that your are a chuunin or Sarutobi-sensei thinks you are ready to find out the truth. I, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage am your father. I think you already know that i sealed the Kyuubi inside you and it's probably hard to understand how can a father do that to its own son. Naruto please understand in what position I was put in as the Hokage. I had an obligation to protect the village with my life. Also how could I have asked another family to give up their child's life to save the village, If I myself couldn't make that sacrifice. Also so you know i choose you because i had faith in you son, that you are strong enough for this mission. So please don't be mad and make me proud to call you my son. So you know your Mother Kushina loved you with all her hearth, but died in giving birth to you son. Please don't believe that is your fault for her death, she was weak before giving birth to you son and had a low chance of survival. But never think that she didn't love you, she only regreted not being able to spent time with you to make you into a fine shinobi.

Also has you notice in this letter there where 2 scrolls and a book on seals. In those 2 scrolls there are my only original jutsus:Rasengan and Flying Thunder God Technique that earned me the name of Konoha Yellow Flash. Also the Namikaze clan, pretty much extinct, were experts in seals so in that book, i wrote all my knowledge I have on seals, and so you know I was the best Seal master in Konoha, but i hope some day you will surpass me son.

Also if you are reading this before reaching chuunin don't take my name yet son, because i had many enemies that would have wanted revenge on me by killing my son. So until your strong enough don't use it.

Also I intended to make people see you as a hero and not a demon. Sorry if I couldn't make that possible and su suffered for it. Also i left you the clans house and the inheritance to you. Please be careful with the money and don't use it all at once, even if that is a little imposible at the amount i left you.

Naruto please remain safe

With love,

Your father,

Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage.

After finishing the letter Naruto couldn't keep back his tears and started to cry but not out of sadness but of joy. He was happy that he knew his parents didn't hate him or abandon him. Also he was happy because he found out that he was the Yondaime son, his hero, the man he allways looked up to.

After calming himself, Sarutobi asked „So Naruto what did you decided?". „I will change my name to Namikaze after i reached chuunin and i will move in my clans house after reaching chuunin. Also old man I want you to have a gathering to announce to the village that i'm the forth Hokage son when i reach chuunin. Also i Want to be enrolled into the Academy."

„Good to hear that Naruto. I know you'll make your father proud. But as of entering the Academy you need to wait untill you are 8" said Sarutobi.

„I understand, but i want access to the money. I don't want to live on the street and i also want new cloths" said naruto with a ferm voice.

„Rezonable". „ji-chan can you come with me when i buy my cloths and equipment?" said the blond with a worried voice.

„Why is that" asked Sarutobi. „Because no one will let me buy cloths and equipment even if I offered double". At this statement the kind look in the 3rd Hokages eyes disapeared leaving only the eyes of a killer. Naruto actually was scared because he believed he said something wrong „HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO A CHILD. NARUTO SHOW ME THE WHO THEY ARE SO I CAN EXECUTE THEM ON THE SPOT." Yelled the Hokage furious.

„ji-chan please clam down is ok. I don't want anybody to suffer because of me. Please promise me you won't do anything." Said the blond as fast as he could.

„Ok Naruto I promise., but if this ever happens again please let me know. Also tomorrow i will come to you so you can buy what you need. Lets say around 10 am. Come to my office and I will be waiting". Said Sarutobi getting a headache when thinking about how stupid the villagers are.

„Ok ojisan, see you tomorrow" Said while shuthing the door.

--

'Well that went better than i thought. He wasn't that mad that i found about Kyuubi'.

'You can say that again'.

„Who said that?" looked the boy around confused.

'Naruto relax It's me. I made a mental link so we could talk outside your mindscape' said Keisei.

„Oh ok, thats great" said Naruto with a loud voice.

'Also you don't need to yell what you want to say. Just think what you want to tell me. Also that is more easier to not make everyone around you think your crazy'

'Ok, i'll keep that in mind' thought Naruto.

'Now go home and sleep we have alot to do tomorrow' said Keisei.

'Really, what do you mean Keisei-hime?' thought Naruto.

'Tomorrow you're going with the Hokage to buy cloths and also tomorrow we are starting your training'

'Wow, cool i can't wait. What will you teach me Kei-sensei?'

'Hey hold your horses. Just wait ti'll tomorrow comes. It will be a surprise. Now move your butt and go to bed'

And at this Naruto ran the hole way home.

--

Again sorry for the boring chapter but i was mandatory to write it. Also thank for everyone reading it. The next chapter will be out next Wednesday or Thursday And the Next Chapter will be called: Shopping and Training

So the results so far with the poll are(to vote visit my profile):

Will you want Jutsu master to bash a character if yes what character?

Sasuke and Sakura 6

Sasuke 2

Kakashi 2

No 0

Sakura 0

So ti'll next time Ja Ne.


	3. Ch03 Shopping and Training

Jutsu Master

Chapter 3: Shopping and training

AN: Hey guys just released the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm amazed that the only bad reviews are on my spelling and those are somewhat nice, can't believe how many people like this story. Don't forget to RnR.

" " talking

' ' thinking

' ' **Keisei talking**

' ' _Keisei Thinking_

--

You could hear whippings sounds and screaming coming from an isolated room in the west side of the orphanage. All the children was shivering in fear in their beds under their blankets. Not only because of the fear, but they where shivering because they could feel they pain from the screaming child, some of them were crying for the little boy, especially some older girls who actually liked the little boy, but they weren't allowed to play with the boy, they didn't knew why, but if they approach the boy they weren't given food and the boy would be beaten for talking to others. The boy always stayed in a corner, never talking with anyone and almost never was given food. Some girls would give him some bread when they could, but that was all that they could give him, because if they given him more the owners of the orphanage would notice and punish them. As they could hear the little boy scream they couldn't feel sorry for him.

"So demon do you like your present" said the sadistic lady whipping him again. "I don't hear a thank you!" 'WHIP' "AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!" 'WHIP' "SAY THANK YOU YOU FILTHY DEAMON!!" 'WHIP' "t-t-t-th-th-ha-n-n-k y-y-o-u f-o-r t-he p-re-s-e-nt" said the boy barely able because of the pain. "HAHAHAHAhaha… That's more like it demon. Learn to show respect to filth." 'WHIP' "HAHAHAhahahaaa…"

--

"Shhh… Calm down calm down, your safe here. You don't need to worry… your safe here… I will protect you" Said a young lady holding a little boy who was crying and shaking, while having a nightmare. The boy was sweat bullets, indicating he was having a very bad nightmare. The young woman was trying to calm him down when he suddenly appeared in her cage. She had a very sad expression seeing the little boy in such pain remembering his past. She was sad because she knew it was because of her. She picked him up and started to calm him down, that's the only thing see could do right now. Seeing him calm down she cuddle next to him to keep him warm and said "There, there Naruto-kun don't worry. I will do all I can to make sure your safe. Just sleep tight for now. And tomorrow all will change for the better" then she kissed him on his forehead and closed her eyes to go to dreamland herself

--

In the morning Naruto woke up in wet sheaths, realizing that he had the nightmare but he didn't know why he was feeling so warm inside. He shrugged off the thought raising off the bed and going to the bathroom. After finishing his business in the bathroom he walked to the kitchen and prepared a meal off instant ramen. Then he remembered that he had to meet the hokage to go shopping for new cloths. He was very happy that he could finally get rid of his old cloths. He was barely holding it in excitement, but he had two hours till he had to meet the hokage. He took a seat on chair and started thinking what kind of look would he want. After one hour of thinking he only decided on the colors. He wanted his new cloths to have the trial lawyers red and black. He started to get impatient so he began doing some exercises. After a half hour of exercises He concluded back he should Started going to the hokages office. On the way he was alert so that while sneaking around he would not be seen by anybody. After reaching the tower the guards gave him in a look full of hatred. He shrugged it off and continued walking. He finally reached the hokage office and he knocked on the door. After hearing a "Come in" he slowly opened the door. Seeing as the person behind the door was Naruto he said while smiling "Naruto I'm glad to see you on time" "Thanks ojisan, I don't like to have people waiting on me to arrive late." Hearing his answer he smiled and said "So Naruto shall we go?" "Hai Sarutobi-jiji"

--

In the village people were saluting the 3rd Hokages, but at the same time were whispering stuff like „What is the demon doing with the Hokage" „Maybe he took control over the hokage" „We should call the guards" „Damn demon brat" Hearing this comments the 3rd Hokage was ready to give command to the ANBUs to execute them all in place, but sensing Naruto pulling on his robe and nodding his head in a no he shrugged of the thought and continued.

After a few minutes Naruto was looking around in amazement. He never saw this place in the village. He pulled the 3rd hokages robe and asked "ojisan were are we?" "We are in a shinobi only sector of the village" after another minutes of walking they reached there destination "Ah here we are" He looked at the shop which sign say 'Hiragashi weapons and shinobi cloths' . In few words it was amazing. The shop looked like a big house, it looked new, like yesterday was finished built. The shop was 2 levels high and what he could see from the window it was full of ninja gear, smoke bombs, explosive tags, sembon, katanas, whakazashi, kunai, shuriken, scroll, cloths, everthing you could ever imagine the had it. At seeing the sparkle in Naruto's eyes he chuckled softly and said "So Naruto shall we go in?" And Naruto nodded frantically "Then lets go in" as he walked in he got more excited by the second. They walk in and saw a old man sitting at the counter. As seeing him Sarutobi walk to him and said "So how's my old friend doing?" realizind were he was and how all shop owners treated him his started to worry, but hearing that this old man was ojisan friend he relaxed a little. "Oh Hokage-sama what brings you here?" said the old man "What did I told you about calling me Hokage-sama. You're my friend and my rank doesn't change that you're my friend" "Oh, sorry Ho.. Sarutobi-san. So what brings you here to my little store" then he saw the young boy next to Sarutobi "I'm here with Naruto to help him pick up some new cloths and weapons for him. He's going to start to train with a special friend so he need new cloths and weapons" Naruto look curious at the mans reaction only to find him smiling "Oh it will be my pleasure to serve the Hero of the village" Naruto looked at him wide eyed 'HERO he actually called me a hero? I know that father wanted people to treat me as a hero but I never thought someone will call me that' as seeing young Naruto's face the man chuckled and said "So Naruto-san what would you want to wear. Something on your mind? Just said it" Naruto just looked bugged eyed at him "How do you know my name. And if you know my name I want to know yours" at this the man chuckled "Everyone in this town know your name Naruto, don't ask me why. And for my name I'm called Kaito Higarashi and I'm the owner of this shop" after this Naruto lowered his head and said "Nice to meet you Higarashi-san" "Nice to meet you too Naruto and just call me Kaito or Kaito-san" "Ok, Kaito-san" "So Naruto do you have anything in mind?" "Yeah I want something in black and red" "Okay, I'll just show you where the cloths section is and let you look around and pick something you like" "Ok, Gee, thanks" "No problem, Just come this way Naruto" After an hour of looking around and trying different cloths he found a looked that he liked. He had black jounin pants, black combat boots, a blue shirt and a dark red long jacket coat with a hood and a fox head on the back(AN: Think of Gaara in shippuuden but without the white chest plate with a hood and without a gourd; check my profile for an image made by me with Naruto's new clothes). "Hey Kaito-san can I have these clothes?" asked the energetic blond "Of course. Do you want them in different sizes for when you grow up?" asked the old man "Yeah sure. I really like how they fit me." "Glad to hear that. Come back in 7 days to pick up your clothes." The little boy just nodded and continued to look around. He picked up some practice kunai and shurinken, some scrolls and continued to look around. After 10 minutes he saw a katana. It looked plain but something inside him called out to pick it up. The katana was shorter than normal, but to his surprise when he picked it up it didn't weigh anything. Seeing Naruto playing with a katana Sarutobi started to walk to the boy, but was stopped by Kaito who only shook his head. Naruto griped the katana's handle and drew out the sword. To his amazement much longer than the sheath , actually is was double the size, but that wasn't the only thing he thought to be amazing, oh no, the aspect of the sword was more amazing. It was black, slightly curved and the edge of the blade was a blood red and with a zig-zag pattern on the blade. In one word it was beautiful. After looking at the katana, he put it back in its sheath, but then his jaw almost touched the floor. The sheath was changing in front of his eyes. It changed it color from grey to a dark red and then, suddenly, golden symbols appeared on the sheath that symbolized 9 fox tails. The only word to pop in his mind was 'COOL'. He hurried back to the old shop keeper to ask how much for this katana. "Kaito-san, Kaito-san, how much for this katana" But when he looked at the two old men in front of him he saw their jaws on the floor and said "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he began to panic a little.

At seeing the worried expression on the blonds face he calmed himself down and said "No you didn't Naruto. I'm just amazed that the sword choose you to be his master" at this the boy look dumbfounded. Seeing the expression on the boys face he continued "That a legendary sword that was made by one of the best blacksmiths in all the elemental country's. One the one chosen by the sword can pull it out from its sheath" At this the boy looked amazed at the katana and asked "But how come is bigger than it seems?" "The katana will take the shape and appearance of the wielders soul. As you seen when you put it back in it's sheath the design changed." "Wow, COOL. It must be expensive then. I don't think I can't afford it." At this the man just laughed "Boy, it free. I couldn't sell it anyways. The sword chooses his master and it chose you. So it's yours boy. Use it well." The young blond almost couldn't keep his excitement under control "Thank you Kaito-san" the man just chuckled and said "No problem."

After paying for the new clothes and gear they said bye to the old man and started to walk out. Kaito said to Naruto to come anytime he wanted so buy new weapons and clothes while he was waving goodbye. Naruto just nodded in agreement and said that he will see him in 7 days when he comes to pick up his new clothes. After leaving the store they went to Ichiraku's for some ramen since it was already lunch time. After talking for about a half hour about this and that, Sarutobi told Naruto that he had to go, he still had paperwork to do. Naruto said it's okay and then Sarutobi just got up and started walking in the direction of the hokage tower after say goodbye to the little blond and saying he can always come to him if he need help with anything.

--

After another two bowls of ramen he started walking to his apartment when…

'**And where do you think your going kid?'** ask Keisei in his mind.

'Just going home to rest why?' asked a dumbfounded blond

'**Did you forget that we will start training today or you don't care if you are beaten up?'**

'I do care. Is that a lot of things happen today and I forgot'

'**Ok, I understand, but I will have to train your mind to think much quicker. It will be essential** **in battle'**

'Um, ok. So then where to?' asked the blond

'**Go to the training areas and search for ****an empty one'**

'Ok'

--

After about 20 minutes of searching he finally found one area free, area 23. After looking around to get to know the place better he ask 'So, Keisei-hime, what now?'

'**First I'll teach you a jutsu that will help you a lot in your training'**

'Cool. What's it called?' asked an excited blond.

'**It's called Shadow Clone no Jutsu'**

'How will a clone jutsu help me train?'

'**I'll tell you. Shadow Clones are not normal clones. They are made out of charka and so they are sol****id. They can attack and have 1/3 strength of the original. Also they can perform jutsus. But that's not their best ability. When creating a shadow clone you actually divide your mind. So as such when a clone is destroyed or dispels all it's knowledge is transmitted to you. You may think if this jutsu is so strong why nobody trains this way. The answer is simple to create a shadow clone you have to have large charka reserves, but that's not enough. To be able to train this way you need to create dozens of clones, at least 50. But if you don't put enough charka in them they will dispel or they will have so little that they won't be able to perform any jutsus. So you see very few can train this way and you are one of those few. Because of me and the seal always using your charka to restrain me your charka reserves have already surpass jounin level charka and you almost are at kage level and don't forget you only have 5 years. In another 10 year you will have double the amount a kage level ninja has.'**

After finishing her long explanation Naruto only had one word to say 'WOW' at this Keisei just chuckled.

'**So let's get started****. I'll show you in your mind the seals and after that just put all your charka** **in this jutsu'**

After showing the hand signs and a few minutes to memorize them he made the hand signs and yelled "Shadow clone no jutsu" and 219 clones appeared in the clearing. After seeing how many he created the fell down on his butt amazed an exhausted. "I think I overdid it" and after saying that all the clones dispelled

'**Not bad for an elite jounin, but extraordinary for a 5 year old kid and after you mastered your** chakra control you will be able to make a hole lot more with the same amount'

'Cool.. so.. what's.. next?' asked the boy still panting.

'**Next you go home and get some rest, you overdid it and your charka reserves are almost at zero. Go sleep and tomorrow we will start with charka control exercises'**

'Fine' said the boy a little angry that they didn't accomplished anything significant today.

--

The next day came quicker than expected. After washing up and eating, he got dressed and ran strait to training area 23. After a few minutes of catching his breath he ask

'So Keisei-hime what will we do today' asked a curious blond.

'**As I said yesterday we will start with your basic chakra control. For your first year we will only do chakra control exercises. You may think that they won't make any difference but trust me they are essential. For example after you perfect your charka control for your present cost of creating 1 shadow clone you will be able to create 10 week one or 4 more powerful one able to take more hits'**

'Cool. So how we will start' asked Naruto now very excited at the aspect of training his charka control

'**First we will start with the tree walking exercise. You will learn to walk on trees, walls, cliff with chakra. You will concentrate chakra on you feet. That's the hardest place on the body to mold chakra. As contradictory to what many think the best way to approach this is simply put a foot on the tree and concentrate enough chakra to stick ****to the bark. Using to little will make you slide of and too much will make the bark explode. First put a foot on the tree and use the ram seal to help you mold the chakra in that area. When you're sure that you will stick put your next for on the tree and repeat the process. Also by doing this types of exercises you will increase your chakra reserves faster' **

'Should I create shadow clones to help me out?'

'**No at first you will do the exercise alone and after that you will use the clones to master it'**

So he started to do the exercise. At first it was hard he only being able to walk a couple of feet before falling, but has the day goes on he gets better and better. At the end of the day he almost reached the top of the tree.

'**Good job Naruto. That's all for today****. We will continue tomorrow'**

"T-t-thanks, m-man I'm e-exhausted" after finish his statement he fell on the ground and instantly fell asleep.

'_Sleep Naruto you did very way for your first day. Some with shadow clones could not accomplish what you did today and you are only 5 years old. I'm very proud of you. Sleep tight, I'll watch over you so that nothing happens to you while you sleep'_

--

AN: So that a wrap. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be out Sunday or Monday.

Also I would want some name for Naruto's katana if you have any good ideas. I prefer to be English name but if you think that the Japanese version sounds cool tell me and what's the meaning of the word. Thanks in advance for your help

Also I like to announce the winner of the bashing poll. I would have liked to keep it up for another 2 chapters but the winner is very in front so there's no meaning of keeping it open. So the unlucky… umm, i mean the lucky one to be bashed are Sasuke and Sakura.

Also as you have observed my chapters are getting longer and longer and that only be a good thing. Next chapter I will try to reach 4000 words. Wish me luck.

So till next time Ja Ne.

Edited: Ive modifyed the strength of the shadow clone from 1/10 to 1/3 after doing some 'research'.


End file.
